Dimensional Barriers Part 1
by Flaming Purple Apple Gopher
Summary: Doc and Marty set off a multiverse-spanning chain reaction. Everyone in the multiverse is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

DIM-88: Doc and Marty's universe: Danville, 2085

Doc was living under the pseudonym Dr. Emmett Grey. In 2085. Teleporters and all. No time travel had been done yet, which he was glad to hear. But about everything else? Done.

One day, he and his family visited Hill Valley, which had, he noticed, been renamed Time Valley. Doc was shocked to hear a hundred-year-old story about a teen named Marty McFly who was so sad after seeing his friend, Dr. Emmett Brown die that on Nov. 13, 1985 he went insane and told his family a crazy story about how Dr. Brown really was a time traveler which they did not believe, then jumped into Eastwood Ravine.

Dr. Grey had just finished a new DeLorean, that could travel through dimensions as well as time. When he got back to Danville, he had a plan. He finished working on the DeLorean, drove it to the McFly Residence, and flew it back to November 12, 1985. He didn't remember anything about the dimensional functionality.

DIM-88: Doc and Marty's universe: McFly Residence, Hill Valley

On Nov. 12, 1985, Marty McFly was in his room. Crying. Why? His best friend was gone. And everybody thought he was dead. He thought back to the days before his great friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, invented time travel and set the teen's life on a different path. He thought back to 30 years ago, when he had to solve a puzzle that was life or death. And 30 years later, when Marty set off a chain reaction that made Biff almost omnipotent, which he had to fix. And 100 years ago, where he ended up knocking Biff's great-grandfather unconscious. He thought of these events fondly. Except when Doc disappeared. He would always hate that one.

As he thought about this, there was a flash. Three sonic booms. He spun around to look at the window. And there was the DeLorean. Doc got out of it, looking at the house. Marty went over to the window and whispered: "Doc! You're back!" Doc looked up at the window and said: "Marty! Come downstairs without waking your parents!" Marty was too excited to walk down the stairs. He ran. When he got into the DeLorean, he instantly noticed the fact that it looked just like a regular DeLorean apart from the hover conversion. There was no keypad. Doc said: "Marty! Guess what I am thinking of for the anniversary of our first time travel experiment!" Marty was speechless. "I've decided to let you come live with me if you want to! I'm living in the year 2085!"

Marty was amazed at this. But… "Wait a minute… What about my family?" Doc was prepared with an answer for that. "I'm thinking of a system where you spend a year at my place, then go back here for a year." Marty was confused. "Wouldn't that cause some disruption in the space-time continuum or something?" "I've worked on this for a while. It'll be fine. Now go tell your Pop." Doc tapped the windshield and a keyboard popped up on it. He typed in "JUNE 17, 2085" as he waited for Marty.

When Marty got back, he was with a very confused George McFly. "The way I met your mother always did seem a bit confusing. Wait… YOU were Darth Vader? AND Calvin Klein?"

Marty was trying to convince him. "Yes, and here is the DeLorean!" When George saw it, he fainted. "Well, at least I told him where I was going…" Marty said, uncertainly. He got into the car.

Doc remembered his pseudonym, just in time. "Just so you know, I don't live in Hill Valley anymore and my new last name is Grey. Don't call me Dr. Brown once we get there." Doc backed up. "Are you ready?" "I have the choice of losing my best friend, or going 100 years into the future. How ready do you expect me to be?" The car abruptly sped forward. 10 mph, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, and then a smack to the windshield! It was George! A keypad popped up and "DIM-192783" showed up on the windshield. 86, 87, 88! The car broke through the dimensional barrier, leaving green fire behind.

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.,

"Ah. Perry the Platypus. Welcome to my latest scheme!" And then a trap. That's how it would normally start. Not today. It started with three sonic booms and a flash. And then a crash. Dr. Doofenshmirtz got out of bed to see what all the ruckus was. A DeLorean had crashed into his penthouse! He quickly ripped a weird-looking circuit off of it and put it in his pocket. He ran. And then two people got out. "Great Scott! Your father set the dimensional destination to DIM-192783!" "Wait a minute Doc, DIMENSIONAL DESTINATION?!" Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was hiding behind a control panel, pulled a remote out from his pocket and pressed a button. They were trapped. Doof came out and said: "Hello. Your arrival was completely expected. And by expected I mean completely unexpected. Who are you? What do you mean, 'dimensional destination'? And why aren't you Perry the Platypus?" Marty responded: "I'm Marty McFly, and this is my friend Dr. Emmett Grey." Marty was very confused, but he knew what he had to do to escape. "And I think I would remember the answers to the other questions better if I wasn't upside down. And you should probably ask Dr. Grey the second one. I think he will have a better explanation." Dr. Doofenshmirtz obliged and let both of them out of the trap. They immediately jumped into the DeLorean. Dr. Doofenshmirtz chased it but in vain. The DeLorean had already taken off. Then Doof remembered what was in his pocket. He let out an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: The Flying DeLorean

Doc backed up. "Hopefully, this will work." He pushed the gas and the car sped forward. 86, 87, 88... and nothing changed! "Marty? Did you do anything to stop the car from traveling back to our dimension? And if not, do you have a clue why it isn't?" "Um… maybe because the windshield display says 'The flux capacitor has been removed from your vehicle. Have a great day, Doc!'" Doc was horrified. "Great Scott! We'll need to land in a dimension that we know almost nothing about! Unless, of course, it is a parallel dimension, in which case we need to avoid meeting the other me! Well, if there is another me, that is." "I don't think that another you is going to be a problem, Doc. You said you lived in 2085. This does not look like what the version of 2085 in my head looks like." Then they crashed into another car. While flying.

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Phineas and Ferb's Flying Car.

Phineas and Ferb were, for the first time that summer, worried. They were about to fall from an altitude that airplanes go at directly into their own house. Phineas's life was now flashing before his eyes. Phineas shouted over to the car they had crashed into, which was, strangely, a DeLorean: "Hi, I'm Phineas. I'm over in the other car. Do you have anything that could help us out here?" He didn't expect to get a response back, but suddenly his window opened and a strange-looking object was tossed to him with a note attached by tape that said: "Press the device to your car and have everybody hold on to the handles!" Phineas did that, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was in a bunch of rubble on the ground. A few seconds later, a man who looked to be in his late seventies and a teen who looked to be about 18 appeared next to him. "Yeah… you might want to step a few feet away…" Phineas stepped away a few seconds before the flying car's remnants rammed into the ground where he had been standing just a few seconds earlier. "Who are you? And is that a flying DeLorean?" Phineas inquired of the man. The man responded with rapid-fire, barely understandable words. "My name is Dr. Emmett Brown, but you can call me Doc, and this is my friend Marty McFly." Phineas still wasn't sure about this man. "And the flying DeLorean?" The strange man gave him a tight smile, as if he was hiding something. "That's none of your business." Marty stepped in here, whispering something to Doc. They stayed like this for a while. Then Doc and Marty both turned to Phineas, the tight smile gone and replaced with a genuine one. "Marty here thinks we should trust you. Personally, I think you've seen too much for us to cover it up, and also, once we get home it won't matter. So, we'll trust you with our greatest secret. Are you ready for this?" "As long as you let my stepbrother Ferb know too." "OK then, huddle up!" And Doc and Marty told Phineas and Ferb a crazy story. A story about time travel.

About 30 minutes later, Phineas and Ferb knew what they were going to do today. Three hours later, this is what Phineas was saying. "OK, so we'll hook this up to here, and..." and the DeLorean made a burst of smoke. "Or maybe not," Ferb ventured. Doc was pacing around in circles, saying: "Clara's going to be terrified for me, how am I going to explain this..." over and over again. Marty was getting Phineas's friends from around the neighborhood. Then a girl who looked to be about fifteen tripped on the corridor out of the house and rammed straight into the car backseat, which was luckily not on fire. She got out of the car and looked at everybody and said: "What is going on here? Whatever it is, I'm telling Mom!" and ran straight back into the house. At least, she would have if she had not tripped. On a platypus wearing a fedora.


	3. Chapter 3

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Phineas and Ferb's Backyard

"Perry! Where'd you get that fedora?" And then a flashback. Of memories that had almost ruined Phineas and Perry's friendship. "Oh, no. Oh, no, this is bad, this is very bad." "What's very bad?" Ferb asked. Then Marty's voice came from around the corner. He was getting them up to speed on everything that had happened since January 1, 1885. "And here we are- wait a minute, what is everyone staring at?" He said as he opened the gate. Candace had gotten up now and was going through the same phase Phineas had gone through, along with Ferb. They looked like Doc normally did, Marty thought. Doc stepped in here and said: "Why is everyone staring at the platypus? I mean, he's just a platypus. He doesn't do much." "Doc, you are so wrong about that…" It was Phineas and Ferb's turn to tell a story now. And it was just as interesting as Doc and Marty's.

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Phineas and Ferb's House: Three minutes earlier

Perry was just a normal platypus. He didn't do much. At least, that's what Phineas and Ferb thought. It wasn't the truth. Perry was in his bed. Then he got up, put on a fedora, and went to his lair. This time was different. This time, he got up, put on a fedora, and looked behind a painting. There was no entrance. Then he looked behind a couch. There was no entrance. He searched the entire house in vain, then realized what had happened. The O.W.C.A. was gone. So he looked for the only people who could help him get to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Those people were Phineas and Ferb.

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Phineas and Ferb's Backyard: Thirty-two minutes later

"Phineas? Do you remember what happened right before we got zapped by the Amnesia-inator?" Isabella asked Phineas. Marty and Doc were pondering the story that Phineas and Ferb had told them. How could _they_ concentrate? She was nervous. Very much so. She didn't want him to know. She was sure about that. Or was she? If he knew, then they could be happy together. No more ignoring her whenever she tried to reach out to her, no more ignoring━ Stop it, Isabella, she told herself. There is no way. There is no way that Phineas and you can be together. Phineas would lose Perry. And Phineas responded. "Yes." This confirmed Isabella's fears. Then Perry came up to them and showed them a notepad. Phineas suddenly took something out of his pocket and stuck it onto Perry's throat. "This is better than a notepad. This is what I made yesterday. Try doing that noise again." Perry tried to make that noise. A voice came out, saying "Follow me." Everyone, including Doc and Marty, looked up. Phineas had a wide grin on his face. Perry went into the house and everyone followed. Perry led them to a painting. Suddenly he stopped and started emitting a green glow. Then Perry disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Phineas and Ferb's House

"Everybody duck!" A line of green fire swept over everyone except Phineas and Ferb's heads. Phineas and Ferb were on the other side of the room. "Wait, I know who is doing this..." Doc muttered. And then realization struck him. He was doubtful that he would get back alive. "Oh, no. This is the worst possible thing that could happen. Everyone in the multiverse is in danger." It all made sense now. Marty looked up at Doc, eyes wide. "Who is it?" Doc was scared, for Clara, and for Jules and Verne, and for everyone else. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz stole the Flux Capacitor. He used it to make Perry disappear into some other dimension." Marty's reaction was to faint. Just as Phineas and Ferb's parents descended the stairs. Holding flamethrowers with Flux Capacitors on the sides.

DIM-88: Doc and Marty's universe: McFly Residence, Hill Valley, Nov. 14, 1985

"Where's Marty?" That was the question on everybody's minds. Lorraine claimed that Marty had turned into a cow. Dave thought that Marty had sleep-jumped into Eastwood Ravine due to a _really_ bad dream. Linda was still sleeping. George claimed that Marty was going to be back in a year. He also claimed that Marty was a time traveler. Nobody was going to believe anyone else any time soon. Or _had_ Marty turned into a sheep? There was a flash. Three sonic booms. The whole family spun around to look at the window. Then George fainted. There was a nineteenth-century-style train at the door. A woman with a dress flew━ yes, I said _flew_━ out of the car. Two boys followed. George got up, looked at the window, and fainted again. The woman, who was probably the mother, Lorraine guessed, rung the doorbell. Lorraine didn't know what to think. She felt that she had no choice but to open the door. But what might happen if she did? For all _she_ knew, they could be a hallucination, or they could be witches who _had_ turned Marty into a sheep, or they could be from the _future_, for crying out loud━ wait a minute, hadn't George said something about time travel? He had! Lorraine moved away from the window and ran to the door. "Dave! Get some of your old clothes. They _are_ getting worn again after all!" She opened the door.

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Phineas and Ferb's House

"Mom? Dad?" Phineas and Candace said simultaneously. Doc was horrified. "They're in a state of hypnosis!" Marty suddenly and abruptly got up. "This is heavy." Doc was trying to figure out how to get Phineas and Ferb's parents dehypnotized. "Great Scott… No, that would never work… Aha!" Doc was ecstatic. "Phineas! Give me the device that you used in the car! Phineas got it out of his pocket, then threw it to Doc. Doc started adjusting the settings, then he noticed green fire going towards the bookshelf Phineas was hiding under. The bookshelf melted and Phineas was exposed. Doc started adjusting faster. Luckily, Phineas was running. Doc finished setting the device. He tried to point the device at the hypnotized parents. They were running too fast. "Phineas! Stop running!" Everybody suddenly turned on Doc. "What? No! Don't tell him that!" Doc was desperate. "Trust me!" And Phineas stopped running. Doc pointed his device at Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn-Fletcher as they stopped and got into position. They got ready to fire. Doc's device hit them first. They blinked in a confused way, then collapsed. "Mom! Dad! Are you alright?" Phineas and Ferb said as they rushed over to their parents. Candace, meanwhile, smiled with glee. Phineas and Ferb were _so_ busted.


	5. Chapter 5

DIM-192783A: 2nd-Dimension Phineas and Ferb's Universe: Phineas and Ferb's House

Phineas thought about the events of the past year. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's reign was over. Roger Doofenshmirtz's reign had begun. It had all started when Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been arrested. He had somehow smuggled what he thought was his Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free-Inator into Doofenshmirtz Prison Inc. It was the Make-Everything-Evil-Inator, and he accidentally zapped his brother with it, who was trying to rescue him! Roger took over the Tri-State Area by tricking Dr. Doofenshmirtz into reprogramming the robots to follow Roger's commands instead of his own, and whenever he got bored, he took over another state! So far, he had taken over about the eastern half of North America, Panama, and Columbia. He was going to do Quebec next, for some reason. It wasn't even a state, it was a province! Phineas missed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Nobody except Roger knew what had happened to him! The only piece of good news was what Roger didn't know. Roger had no idea what the Other-Dimension-Inator could do. Major Monogram had put the Self-Destruct Button back in. He also didn't know that Phineas or Ferb had anything to do with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's demise. They were just two ordinary kids. He was in Europe at the time the people from the other dimension came through a portal and ruined everything for Doof. If Roger had known... It would have been doom for him, doom for Ferb, and doom for the O.W.C.A. as well. The O.W.C.A. had gone underground and were battling villains other than Roger. Major Monogram had died in an attempt to stop Roger from reprogramming the robots, so Carl had inherited the organization, seeing as his life outside of the O.W.C.A. was now run by an evil robot army. Then there was a green glow in the kitchen. Phineas had seen a lot of green glows, mostly from the Doofenshmirtz family's evil rays, but this one intrigued him more than any other, for some reason. But something in the great jungle that was Phineas's brain was stirring. Then it came to him! It looked like the portal from the Other-Dimension-Inator, except in a sphere! Then a platypus appeared. He wore a fedora.

DIM-88: Doc and Marty's universe: McFly Residence, Hill Valley, Hill Valley, Nov. 15, 1985

"When are Doc and Marty?" That was the question on everybody's minds. Clara and Lorraine had found out that the question was not where, but when. George had smacked the windowsill, and they had gone somewhere in time that they could not guess because of it. Everybody was mad at George. They might need to rescue Doc and Marty from dinosaurs because of him! They looked in the last place they could look. That place was Doc's garage. Lorraine found an old tire. George found nothing because everyone was yelling at him. Linda found Doc's bed and slept in it. Dave paced up and down in a panic instead of looking. Clara found Doc's photo album and cried over it. Jules and Verne found Doc's hairdryer and noticed that it had been tampered with too much and applied static electricity to anything its wind hit. They used it on Linda's hair and it went white and stood straight up. It looked just like Doc's hair. Where were Doc and Marty?

DIM-192783: Phineas and Ferb's universe: Phineas and Ferb's Backyard: Two hours later

"I feel somewhat relieved that this has come to an end. Yet I feel sad as well." Those were Doc's words as he got into the DeLorean. They had used the flux capacitor that had sent Perry away to fix the car. "This is heavy." Those were Marty's. Once they were in the DeLorean, Doc noticed something about Phineas. His eyes were green. That wasn't normal. Marty started driving. What could Phineas's eyes mean? Marty got to 40… Doc had seen a glimmer in Phineas's mom's eyes. Marty was at 70, then 80, then… "STOP THE CAR!" Marty didn't hear him over Phineas slapping the windshield. 87, and 88! The car disappeared into a dimension it was not supposed to go to, for the second time.


End file.
